Rising Stars
Dedication All Glory and Honor and Praise be to God The Father, God The Son, and God The Holy Spirit, Amen. Special thanks to all those who have supported me in my efforts. Foreword This'll be the first fanfic I've written, so apologies to anyone who thinks it's slag. 'Rising Stars' Wildrun ran behind the low-lying wall as the Decpticons advanced forward, barely avoiding both enemy and friendly fire. Behind the crumbling barricade were his commanding officer, Shear, and a rookie who had just arrived that day. * "Why would Fissure send troops HERE? We're just a third-rate lab!", The rookie croaked. * "Suck it up, scraplet.", the officer responded with disgust. "You two need to draw their fire while I try to reach the comm room." * "Like hell! You're the slowest 'bot in the installation! I'll get to the comms!", Wildrun responded. * "Are you questio--" The officer's words were cut off as a beam pierced the barrier...and his chest. Wildrun grabbed the rookie and ran for it, barely avoiding the explosion of Shear's chasis. The two stopped behind another barrier, harried by blasts. * "What's your name, kid?", Wildrun asked. * "R-R-Ripgear...", the rookie answered. * "Well, Ripgear, it doesn't lo--" Wildrun words were cut off by the noise of a small cruiser that swept over the lab toward the Decepticon battleline. A jet resembling one of the Seeker emerged and began strafing the Decepticons. Three other figure then leapt out of the ship; A garishly colored 'bot bristling with guns, a heavily armed dinosaur-type that resembled a miniature Trypticon, and a large blue...fish...thing. * "...It doesn't look like the 'Cons'll win!", Wildrun continued. ... Nightbreaker tore through atmosphere, taking down droves of Decepticon grunts. The cannon-like rifle connect to the underside of his alt-mode, Autoblast, was likewise dishing out punishment. * "Ah, the unstoppable footsoldiers of the mighty Decepticon army. If it weren't for them, we never would have won The Battle of Earth." Quipped Nightbreaker. * "Less talk. More shoot.", Autoblast bluntly responded. * "Man, you need to lighten up." ... Eyesore's guns cleared over two dozen troops on the way down plus another two dozen right when he landed. Aquaterror had unintentionally crushed about three soldiers when he landed. Trypticon Minoris began tearing up grunts before he had even landed. The Decepticons struggled to fight back. Thirty minutes later, they began retreating. The mysterious group gathered together once more, surveying the battlefield. They received another message and started off towards the pick-up point. * "W-w-wait!", Ripgear shouted. The group stopped and looked back, wrapped in ominous silence. * "W-w-who are you guys?" Nightbreaker chuckled. * "We're The Novacons." And the group continued on. ... The Decepticon captain known as Rageimus Prime entered into the throne room. The gray figure looking at the holo-map turned to face him. * "Sir, the Novacons appeared again, at the Caltron intstallation.", Rageimus intoned. * "Excellent. Send me the data immediately." The gray figure replied. * "As you command, Emperor Fissure." END Cast In order of appearance: * Wildrun * Ripgear * Shear * Nightbreaker * Eyesore * Trypticon Minoris * Aquaterror * Autoblast * Rageimus Prime * Fissure Locations * Ultrapolis Afterword Thanks for readin' ^_^! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series